Tutu Reversal!
by Eowlin315
Summary: What would the story be like if all the characters just kinda switched like Fakir is Prince Tutu and DuckAhiru is the knight. Well, I'm here to show you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: Spoilers to some part of the anime, please don't let me ruin the series for you.**__ This is some demented idea I came up with one day while re-watching the Princess Tutu series with my friend. It's a mixed up version of the series, with Prince Tutu as Fakir (please forgive my fellow fangirls), Rue as the princess who lost her heart, Mytho as the crow/raven, and Ahiru/Duck as the knight. Duck is her name in the English dub and Ahiru is her name in the Japanese but I will refer to her as Ahiru. I am not very good at keeping characters as themselves and the fact that they're now completely not the same I'm gonna have issues. Just bear with my poor writing and enjoy, this story will welcome flames, so go crazy._

Tutu Reversal

The black duck sat on top of the water staring at the dancing princess. Her black hair was hanging down to her shoulders and was spinning in a hurricane around her head as she spun. Slowly she opened her eyes as the duck thought, _I wish I could dance with the princess. She always looks so sad; if I could just see her smile I would be so happy. _

From behind in the shadows an old man's face appeared. His eyes were crinkled in laughter and he spoke without being noticed. "What would you give? Is that truly what you want little duck?"

The duck finally noticed the man's voice and gave a soft, "Quack?"

"Little duck would you like to be able to join that princess in her dance?"

"More than anything in the world." The man started to laugh insanely as darkness charged at the duck, who then started to quack screams.

-

"Ah!" The brown-haired boy screamed as he jumped up from his bed and fell off the bunk with a thud. He sat up and rubbed his head that had broken his fall. Opening his eyes he walked to the window with a bowl full of bird seed. From outside the window he could see a flock of birds and he carefully stepped to the side to open the window and set down the bowl on the ledge just inside the window to avoid the incoming attackers. "Hey you guys! Make sure everyone gets enough. Oh canary mama, your kids are almost ready to leave the nest, I can't wait."

He turned his head to set his brown-green eyes on the door as someone began knocking. "Fakir! Wake up; we're going to be late."

"Nooo!" Fakir jumped up and quickly tripped down to the floor.

"Fakir, we're gonna go ahead, hurry up or else Ms. Cat will make you _marry _her." Fakir jumped up again and rubbed his face as he gathered his supplies and got dressed in his white shirt, and blue jacket and pants. The halls were deserted as he ran to the entrance and flew out the door. He ran quickly through the little square and looked with admiration towards the room that jutted out from the girl's dorm, senior Rue's room.

In the distance the late bell began to ring and Fakir quickened his pace. He ran across the short but wide bridge to the academy as the figures were spinning after they came out of the giant clock at the top of one of the towers.


	2. Chapter 2

_In the first author's note I said I would try to keep the character's personalities the same as in the anime but I think that might be problematic so just take them as I distort them. I always forget the disclaimers so let me just squeeze this in. And thanks for being patient school gets very hectic in the last few days as many know._

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Princess Tutu.**_

Ms. Cat was pacing the floor of the small balcony that overlooks the dance area, her tail twitching angrily and her ears perked up for the sound of the door opening. She didn't start classes until everyone was present, and very often the class would wait patiently for Fakir.

Ms. Cat's niece, a silver tabby, got up from the floor and padded softly over to the penguin at the piano, she timidly whispered, "Excuse me can you play some music?" The penguin nodded his head and she went back to a group of friends, to stretch her limbs to the quiet melody. Ms. Cat wanted to be sure her students still got a chance to practice, so she often let them work on there basics so long as the music was nearly inaudible and no one talked.

Eventually, Ms. Cat caught something with her acute hearing, and crouched down low enough to be under the railing and waited to pounce. The penguin saw this and began to play the music even louder and the dancers worked as if nothing was wrong. A slight creak was drowned out by the music as the door opened a sliver. "Oh no," Came a whisper from behind the door. Fakir had pieced together the clues as he often did when everyone was working hard but Ms. Cat was nowhere to be seen.

He jumped as the teacher's voice said, "Ah, Fakir, so kind of you to join us; please come in." Fakir sighed in defeat and shuddered while pushing the door fully open. He took a few steps forward without turning to look the readying teacher in the eyes. Fakir tensed when he heard the ruffle of cloth and held his breath when he felt feet come down on his back lightly and push him forward with great force. Fakir didn't fall face-first but managed to get a foot out first to steady himself.

Those who were dancing stopped to watch the regular show put on by the two. Once Ms. Cat pushed off of Fakir she started to twirl in the air and put one forepaw down on the ground as she neared impact. She stopped immediately and leaned backwards for a controlled transition from a handstand to a stance on her feet that faced away from the unlucky child.

"Mr. Fakir, the usual punishment after classes," Ms. Cat spoke without turning to face the boy.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, class, to begin our lesson…" Ms. Cat began as she turned and walked past where Fakir was standing in the middle of the room. She stopped and referred to Fakir over her shoulder, "Mr. Fakir, go over to your place with your friends, unless… You want to marry me!"

Fakir gave a small whimper and quickly replied, "No thank you." He then proceeded rather quickly to his spot. Ms. Cat retreated to a corner to sulk while picking at loose paint on the wall. The boy to Fakir's left, a red fox, whispered to him while Ms. Cat's back was turned, "Wow; that was close."

"I know…" Fakir grew silent when he saw Ms. Cat's ear twitch to the sound of their voices.

"But at least you're safe for now," The boy continued.

Ms. Cat recovered and began to approach the boys. "Mr. Fakir and Mr. Fox, if you have to speak, please do it outside of class or else I'll have you both marry me!"

"No ma'am!" Both boys said at the same time. Many of the girls in the class began to snicker, since the boys were too afraid of Ms. Cat's threats of marriage to laugh, as Ms. Cat rolled around on the floor.

-

Fakir's usual punishment was to pretty much work as the school's maid and the principle of the school often thought of paying him for the good job. The principle considered either this or firing the entire cleaning staff, but no matter what Fakir had a job to do.

The many times of cleaning taught Fakir how to clean thoroughly but quickly. He finished within an hour and ran back to the dorms for some rest so he could wake up early.

Once he reached his room Fakir locked the door swiftly, and went over to his window seat. He pulled the small latch up and spun it so it dangled on the piece of metal that held it to the half of the window. The boy watched the latch swing absentmindedly. Soon enough his gaze wandered over to the window of seniors Rue and Ahiru… it was open.

Rue sat with one leg bent at the knee with the foot sitting on the sill and the other leg falling through the window into the room. Fakir watched as canary mama flew to rest on Rue's outstretched finger. She held the bird up so it was in front of her face. Fakir could see that her lips were moving as she spoke to the mother. His eyes wandered over to where the yellow bird's nest sat.

There were three little puffs of yellow hopping closer to the edge of the nest. Canary mama flew over to help her fledglings from their home. The first two survived and flew off to somewhere else in the town. The final chick seemed to be just stepping around carefully in the middle of the nest anxiously.

Suddenly the middle of the nest breaks out and the baby bird began to plummet to the Earth below. Rue noticed and stood en Pointe on the sill and then jumped to catch the bird. "Senior Rue!" Fakir yelled and noticed in the shadows the old man from his dream. "Hurry and help her!"

The gray-haired man turned his head and chuckled out, "Run little duck, the princess is falling to her death and I say, having one of the main characters die at the very beginning is quite useless for that story." Fakir stared wide-eyed at the man and then his body reacted without him knowing. Only when he felt the wind hitting his face did he realize he had jumped from his window, but not just any window, the window from the top story of a four story dorm. "Little duck, hurry and transform to save yourself and the princess…" The man's voice echoed out as he disappears.

_Transform what is he talking about? _A red light began to appear and Fakir looked down to see the pendant that holds onto his shirt was glowing. The light engulfed him and his clothing changed.

_I tried to make this longer and for once I don't have writer's block it's just I've hit a small temporary road block which will be solved after a small contest on the next page which will be removed once a winner is declared. Originally, I was going to have Ms. Cat tackle Fakir but that would seem a little too odd. And you may not think 'Mr. Fox' is a creative name for a fox but think Starfox, his name is _Fox_ McCloud._


	3. Chapter 3

_First off I'd like to thank everyone who competed in the contest. All of the ideas were awesome but of course Fakir can't wear multiple outfits at the same time. The winning idea was created and submitted by __Billie the fourth sage__. Sorry if I don't get the outfit to your exact idea. Good luck, I'm sure you could be qualified to be a ninja you're so sneaky. Also, I'd just like to thank those who are reading and reviewing:_

_esthermarie_

_Peach the Hedgehog_

_riku_

_RedRoseKitsune_

_ThePretender000_

_Trouble the Cat_

_Ouin_

When the red light surrounded Fakir it turned into a golden egg, but on the inside all Fakir could see was white. He coughed trying to hold his breathe after figuring out the egg was filled with water. Air bubbles flew from his mouth and he quickly tried to inhale… and he could breathe. Cloth began to gather around his neck until a crimson cape fell from his shoulders. Hidden beneath the cape the rest of Fakirs clothes turned black. Now he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. Light entered the egg and spun around his waist to leave a grey belt. Fakir's shoes turned to grey Pointe shoes that matched his new belt. The final article of clothing to appear was a golden crown that seemed plain but then light went past the crown giving it a small bit of glare. When you could see the crown clearly there was a red gem in the center of it.

In his new clothes, Prince Tutu (A/N I'm sorry it's just too funny thinking of the hawt Fakir as a Prince Tutu XD) started to spin in the air, with his cape flowing around him, and vines grew up from the ground for him to land on. From there Prince Tutu jumped over to take Rue's hand in his. Holding Rue closely to his strong and gentile chest, Prince Tutu began to spin mid-fall to call forth the vines again. One of his feet touched down en Pointe and the other sat down flat shortly after. Prince Tutu set Rue down on a lower vine and then, still holding her hand, ran en Pointe until they were standing under the arch of flowers leading to the girl's dorm.

If Rue's eyes could hold any emotion, they would surely be sparkling with excitement. Instead, she stared at him vacantly and asked, "Who are you?"

"Prince Tutu," His voice dark and calm, the complete opposite of his normal voice. Tutu heard the old man chuckling behind them, but he put that thought to the back of his mind because right now he's busy holding Rue's hands.

"Little duck, I have things to tell you. Please leave her here and come with me," The old man stopped chuckling and used a more serious tone that had a touch of sarcasm to it.

Prince Tutu shook his head, trying to get the man to understand he didn't want to leave Rue.

_Yes I'm sorry it's very short but I have to go for a while. I'll start on the next chapter sometime today, but I just wanted you all to get a taste of Prince Tutu. OMC! I know I put OMC it stands for Oh My Carlisle (my friends and I are on a Twilight craze.) It is hard to type the name Prince Tutu because I want to put either Princess Tutu or Prince Fakir. And guess who I changed Prince Tutu to be like. I'll give you some choices (going by personality not gender)… A) Princess Tutu, B) The original Kraehe, or C) The original Fakir. If you guessed A you are dead wrong, did you not catch the dark part of is voice. If you said C, good job, you got it. Yes the true Fakir we love is back!_

_**Important: **__For those who did not win the contest and wanted to be put into the story there will be nonsense contests for you to try. If there are multiple winners the one who submitted first will win and then the next winners will be made into the next chapters in order of who submitted._

_**Contest: Read important notice above before reading this. **__I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10. Guess it and you win. (It's not 5 ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry the last one was short, but I have a summer reading thing and my parents were yelling at me to get some work done._

_**Contest stuff: **__Winner of the number guess: __RedRoseKitsune__ the number was actually three but since you were the closest with five, which I told everyone it wasn't, you win. And what's with everyone guessing 7 __**. Don't worry if you didn't win. . **__New contest: Hmm, good luck with this one… Can a match box?_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Princess Tutu.**_

"I said, come with me!" The old man shouted gesturing with his hand that the boy should move.

The (hawt) boy gave out a loud, "Quack!" Prince Tutu took a step back and looked at the ground wondering why he had just shouted that in front of Rue. Then he felt his feet pulling him away to the woods down the road leaving Rue blinking in his direction. Since his feet wouldn't stop no matter what he tried, Prince Tutu looked around and he noticed the gray-haired man teleporting from shadow to shadow.

Reaching the forest Fakir tripped and noticed that his clothing was back but not on him (Fangirls stay!). Instead he had shrunken down and he was covered in black and brown feathers surrounded by the heaping pile of the blue and white of his uniform. The only thing on his body was his red pendant.

"That's what happens when you don't listen to good old Drosselmeyer," Fakir heard the man's voice from the shadows. He stepped out from behind the tree line, the feathers on his brown hat and the red and green cloak he was wearing blew backwards as he went forward revealing his green clothing underneath. His brown leather shoes made no sound as they aided their owner approach the small duck nestled in its school uniform. He bent down, making sure he was still in the shadows, to look the duckling in the eye.

The duck was surprised by how swiftly and quietly a man of his age moved and started to quack wildly and flapping around.

Fakir tripped and rolled down his clothes causing Drosselmeyer to chuckle. "Now doing that is what got you into this. Quacking is annoying anyway, just keep it to yourself."

"Quack, quack qua, quack, quack?" Fakir bowed his head so his golden beak was just a mere centimeter from the ground realizing that he had just used duck-speak to ask his question, but Drosselmeyer seemed to understand.

"My, my, that may be a problem… Just jump in the water and you'll turn back, so long as you're wearing that pendant. I mean Ahiru figured it out in the other story…"

"Quack?" Fakir asked noticing someone else had gone through with all this.

"Huh, oh no one, no one at all." Catching his mistake, Drosselmeyer retreated to the deeper shadows of the forest. Fakir struggled to his feet to try to catch the man to ask more questions but light returned fully to the clearing and somehow he wasn't going to find Drosselmeyer here anymore.

Fakir could smell water close-by using his heightened sense of smell to get back to his old self. Dragging his uniform onto his back and then lugging them over to the small pond that he sensed was very tiring. The second he got the clothes off of his back, he collapsed and fell to the water from a piece of earth overhanging the water. Sparkles of red came up from the water and Fakir rolled out flat at the bottom of the shallow pond. Only his face was exposed to the air above the pond and that was distorted because of the thoughts running through his head.

The moment he chose something to think through, his mind quickly pushed more things to worry about in front of that topic. Eventually he gave up on thinking and just that there feeling the water or how it evaporated when the water rocked away from his face only to return to wet it again.

Only after sitting in the water so long that a pale light filled the sky, did Fakir get up and put on his uniform. _Is the sun setting or rising, _he thought to himself surprised that no longer was his mind blocking ideas. Just as Fakir was buttoning up the front of his shirt he heard a faint song playing and he froze, holding back a quack that would force him back to the water. It twisted around the trees making it hard to tell where exactly the melody was coming from. Then Fakir heard soft footsteps behind him slow and then come to a stop. He turned slowly to face a woman with blue hair and a sweet expression on her face. She had a music box on a slender pole that touched the ground with a wheel. On the side she was turning a lever in circles to make the music play.

"Hello there," She said in a friendly voice and turned her head to the side. The woman stopped the music and told Fakir, "My name is Miss Adel. You look like you need some help."

"I'll be fine." That's where he stopped talking because his voice had stayed as that of Prince Tutu. "Umm, c-could you just tell me whether it's morning or night," Fakir was still unsure of his new voice.

"Why, it's the afternoon. Only about two or three hours after the academy let out."

"Oh, thanks." _Wow hardly any time has passed… Why?_ Miss Adel started her music box again and left through the trees in the direction of the dormitories so Fakir had no choice but to follow her.

"Whenever Drosselmeyer comes out, time slows or even freezes." Adel looked over her shoulder at the boy who had stopped with his foot mid-air and a look of amazement and fear on his face. "Relax, I've been sent to help explain, such is the life of a puppet."

"Puppet?" Fakir sighed heavily at his voice and thought, _This is going to take some getting used to…_

Adel chuckled airily and tried to coax him, "I like that voice better." Again, he sighed, but this time because he wanted to let out the breath he was holding.

They had reached the dormitories and Fakir quickly said to Adel, "Thanks a lot." He stepped into the stone fenced area of the dorms and closed the gates without locking them. Miss Adel walked away playing her music box quietly, considering those in the homes lining the streets. Fakir kept watching until she went limp and disappeared into the shadows. He gasped but then realized how tired he was even after sitting in the pond not too long ago.

Fakir walked staring down at the pendant that had turned him into Prince Tutu but then he turned his head to look at Rue's window to see if she was fine, but ended up getting an evil glare from a certain red-head. He quickly closed the distance between the boy's dorm and where he was without looking back at Ahiru's death glare. Fakir skipped steps until he reached the fourth floor. Then he slid his feet across the floor until getting to his room's door.

With his eyes ready to close and his sleeping clothes hanging from his shoulders, Fakir realized just how much he regretted getting a room with a bunk bed. Still he forced his body to lift up onto the bed and get under the covers.

_There you go good luck on the contest and all those to come._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Contest stuff:**__ The anonymous reviewer riku got the riddle. No a match can't box but a tin can. Actually RedRoseKitsune got it first but since she's already won were letting someone else have a shot. Please tell me what you want to be when included in the story. __**New Contest: This one is really easy! **__You just have to be quick because this time the first one to get it in will win. I've changed the contest rules so only the first submitter will win, sorry. What… is my name? ____Ok, one more thing, yes, I know Sasuke and Naruto are not Princess Tutu characters but I needed some names and their names popped into my head. Especially Naruto's, that cheeky little devil… Lol!_

"Fakir, honestly! What do you do to make yourself sleep in so late?" Sasuke yelled at the brown-haired boy through his door. Sasuke banged on it a couple times with his fist but when the door opened, he accidentally hit the very one he was trying to help out of bed in the face.

"I'm ready, let's go," Fakir mumbled coldly as he rubbed his face.

"Whoa! Everyone! Fakir hit puberty!" Both Sasuke and Fakir turned to look at a certain blondey who had just alerted the entire floor of the dorm of Fakir's new vocals. Everyone turned to look to see the normalcy of a tomato-red face, but Fakir's face was as pale as usual. Many onlookers checked the fact under Naruto's puberty idea and went back to what they were doing.

For once Sasuke managed to walk with the crowd and his bud at the same time. _Man, he's changed a lot over one night…_ Sasuke thought about Fakir and his odd reaction, and then chuckled to himself, _Odd reaction, that's the same thing that I thought on the first day I met him. _The group talked which caused a low humming to reach the ears of those close by.

Everyone filed under the gate to the grounds slowly, cherishing the time they had until classes would begin. Fakir took this time to sit on a bench by the fountain with a dancer in the center of it and think… but he was having a hard time due to someone making all kinds of sounds from behind him. He turned to look at a girl who looked like she was having a bit of trouble figuring out where to go.

"You," Fakir said to her again very cold. She turned ignoring the edge to his voice and nodded acknowledging his voice. Before continuing he looked her over, her uniform held a different air about it that told him whoever this girl was she was at least from the art division of the school. The hair atop her head was a very dark brown and it reached to her shoulders with a braid running down the back. Bangs covering her forehead framed round yet clever eyes. The five-of bell rang from the clock tower alerting those not at their classes should get a move on and she bolted to the ballet wing of the building. Fakir on the other hand rose slowly and took his time getting to the Ms. Cat's.

The room grew silent as Fakir walked into the room and everyone's eyes shot to the clock… two minutes to the bell.

The class stretched waiting for Ms. Cat to arrive. Many girls surrounded a certain brown-haired girl over in the corner.

When Ms. Cat finally entered the room she spoke closing the door, "I figured since Mr. Fakir would be late as always I had some time." She froze, her golden tail flicking when she spotted Fakir sitting against the wall, with some hair covering his eyes. "Well… Um… Oh! I see you've met Miss Sage our new student here in the dancing division." She grasped at the chance to get out of the embarrassment of being late. "Please be nice to her. And now let's begin."

The next few days followed the same pattern only no one announced Fakir had gotten to that age, and Sage switched between dance and art each day.

Then one day as Fakir walked the grounds on a free period he spotted Sage in the art room trying to decide between a pencil, a pen, and a piece of charcoal. Whenever Fakir had been close to Sage in the past few days he never noticed the red light that was invisible to everyone else. Fakir figured out Prince Tutu was needed but for what he had no idea.

He went through the transformation again and padded into the art room. The lighting within the room changed so it seemed eerie but still calming. Sage stood up and stepped away from the stool she had been sitting on and the easel that held the piece she was working on. Prince Tutu entered the room and said, "Are-" There is where he stopped and covered his mouth. _No! My old voice is back, and just when I start to like the other one._ He quickly took his hand away from his mouth and smiled, "Are you alright?"

"Who… Well… Umm… Yes… Maybe…" Sage muttered out a great many more choices of answers and then went silent.

"You seem to have a great deal of trouble picking things. Why?" Fakir twirled (Ha Fakir _twirled_… lol, ok back to the story) and came closer to the girl. "Would you dance with me?" _Why am I doing this?_

Prince Tutu looked to the shadows and saw Drosselmeyer. "My dear duck, this is your job, give the princess without a heart the broken away shards of emotions. Many people, animals, and things have these shards embedded deep within themselves. It is your duty to get them out and back to the princess."

Sage began the list of choices again but Fakir took her hand and began to dance with her. _For Rue, I will do this. _"Tell me. Why do you always have so much difficulty making simple choices?"

"I'm not sure… I always worry that one choice is not the best for me and so I shy away from it. Then… Then, after some time I begin to think, 'Maybe it is best…' so I try again but again I run from it. I wish… I wish I could just make decisions… without having to waver from one thing to the next."

"It's okay, relax. I will help you be free of this feeling."

"Really?"

"Yes." Their dance had slowed now after Sage had tried to perform different pieces during the middle of their par de deux, but Prince Tutu's firm but gentle hand kept them going. When they finished, Sage disappeared to the shadows and a red Rue stood in her place. "Rue?" Prince Tutu reached out to touch her shoulder.

She shied away from his hand and said, "I'm not sure… But maybe…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm one of the princess's heart shards… The feeling of… umm, indecision…" Then, she took his hand and turned into sparkles which flowed into his hands and turned into a solid crimson stone.

"Return back to Rue…" And with that Prince Tutu tossed the rock into the air and it flew through an open window.

The next day Fakir proceeded directly to the art wing to visit Sage to be sure she was fine. He entered the empty room but went to see her pictures. The one on the easel surprised him. The picture was a well drawn piece of Prince Tutu. He flipped up the cloth covering other pictures and saw dancers from the ballet class drawn in each of them, himself included… though the one of him on his face wasn't much of a favorite.

Fakir jerked his head up to look at the door when he heard a creak. A blushing Sage pushed the door open and walked over to the easel. "Umm… Hi…"

"Hello." Inside Fakir was jumping for joy even though his outside appearance was all but the essence of happiness of any kind. Upon waking up in the morning, he tested his voice waiting for the annoyance of its usual high pitched friendliness, but was surprised and quite glad it was the deeper voice he'd had for almost a week.

"I was going to cover this one," She broke off to take some fabric and cover the pencil drawing of the Prince. "And then head over to the dance division to tell them I'm done."

"Why would you do that?" Fakir asked covering his face-plant picture.

"Last night I realized I didn't like to dance, but to draw it and those who make its magics happen."

"Oh, well then good luck with these…" Fakir walked to the door, but stopped with his hand on the bulk ready to close it behind himself. Over his shoulder he said, "They're good." And he walked, pulling the door close, and went to Ms. Cat's waiting wrath, seeing as how the bell rang out through the school a minute ago.

_Well there you go the shards have begun to return home to Rue and Sage is __Billie the fourth sage__'s character if you couldn't figure that out. I hope she turned out o.k. __**Remember riku, character description!**__ Man I am having too much fun writing this! I break out laughing every once in a while just because I feel so bad about what I'm doing to the poor (hawt) Fakir._


End file.
